


Spin The Bottle

by Pearlsareperfect



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Awkward Kissing, Becho, Bisexual Emori, Bisexual John Murphy, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Memori - Freeform, No Smut, Oneshot, POV John Murphy (The 100), Polyamory Negotiations, Sassy John Murphy (The 100), Short & Sweet, Spin the Bottle, Teen Angst, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Femslash, The 100-canonverse, The Author Regrets Nothing, murven - Freeform, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlsareperfect/pseuds/Pearlsareperfect
Summary: Spacekru plays a game of spin the bottle on the ring and John and Emori deal with new feelings.





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in The 100 fandom and my first archive fic! This was written in a hurry without much regard for proper spacing and if it is too distracting I will eventually get around to editing. Becho (Bellamy/Echo) is a newly established relationship in this fic so if you really can't stand the pairing be warned.

John is the one that finds the bottle tucked away in some service hatch under the floor. Alcohol was rare back on the ark, especially a bottle as full as this, so the original owner hadn’t been paranoid to tuck it away. Stealing was a floating offense on the ark along with every other crime but whoever it belonged to certainly wouldn’t be drinking anytime soon. He pulled out the unopened bottle of vodka and smiled wide. Murphy replaced the lid on the hatch and stood up with a groan. Now THIS would spice up another evening of Monty’s god awful algae.

 

Harper had started making him that stupid apron the first time she managed to eat a sizable portion of algae without vomiting. “Make algae not war” is embroidered on it’s grimy exterior. Three years into Monty’s cooking endeavors it was still slimy and bland as hell but had no ill effects other than the poor groups taste buds. For the first couple of weeks he’d eaten as little as possible. (Might have had a little something to do with the fact that the first batch had put him in a fucking coma.) He’d stopped doing that when he’d been so weak Raven had knocked him on his ass in one blow during their sparring session.

 

“Losing your touch Murphy?” she had laughed from above him tucking a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

 

Everyone’s seated by the time he saunters in, bottle tucked into his jacket. The group is in various locations waiting apprehensively for Monty to ladle out the pitiable imitation of food. The “chef” is divvying up their rations in the tiny galley kitchen and Harper has one hand wrapped around his waist her face resting on his shoulder. Bellamy and Echo are sitting at the table. Bellamy has one arm slung around her shoulder and the two are talking quietly. It was a recent development. A fitting enough end to the will they won’t they that had practically emanated off of them since Mount Weather.

 

Not everyone was satisfied with the scale tipping firmly to will they. Raven most likely the least. Putting aside the fact that not everyone on the ring trusted Echo’s intentions Murphy couldn’t imagine being the odd one out on an empty ship full of couples was particularly pleasant. Emori was by the rings controls with Raven. The two girls friendship had gotten stronger since the three years aboard the ring and his girlfriend was well on her way to becoming as proficient of a coder as raven.

 

Murphy made his way over to the two women hard at work at some kind of probe for measuring the radioactivity on earth. The estimate of five years was looking more promising as their time aboard the ring dragged on. The group was hesitantly optimistic they could finally catch a break.

 

“Hey John” Emori smirked pulling away from a kiss and turning back to the screen.

 

“What no time for me?” he asked a little irritably covering her section of screen with his hand.

 

“It’s ok Emori give your attention whore boyfriend some love” Raven snorted at John’s annoyed face and flipped the screen they were working on to sleep mode. “Dinner is ready anyways.” she finished and walked away. Emori rolled her eyes and he leaned down to give her a small peck on the cheek.

 

“Sorry, Raven and I are just so close to figuring out something major with this probe” John shrugs and they walk over to the table together.

 

“I think I have something to take your mind off of calculations for a night” he says wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously. Raven slumps down into a chair on Emori’s left

 

“Could you not make annoyingly obvious sexual innuendo at the dinner table please” she interjects burying her face in her hands. Murphy laughs at the former mechanics assumption.

 

“That’s not what I was referring too although now that you mention it…..” he trails off shrugging his shoulders. “Anyways it’ll be fun for all of us not just Emori”

 

“Out with it then Murphy” Echo suggested humorously. Murphy reveals the bottle with a flourish and sets it gently in the center of the table.

 

“Where the hell have you been hiding this Murphy” Bellamy smiles rubbing his chin.

 

“Relax I found it in a service hatch this morning and quite frankly I’m shocked you would accuse me of such a misdeed” Murphy answers putting a hand on his heart in mock contempt.

 

“Showing up my algae I see” Monty joked aforementioned algae in hand. Harper grabs the bottle from the table and turns it over in her hands.

 

“This is nice stuff” she nods appreciatively “Someone had something like this in Arkadia for the new cadets on the guard. Ahhh memories” she chuckles turning the bottle back over to Murphy.

 

“How are we dividing this up?” Raven asks eyeing the bottle.

 

“We can pass it around and take a couple sips each how about that?” Echo offered.

 

“Murphy? You’re the one who found it so?” Raven prods at his side and the others wait for his response.

 

“Guess that means he could be a little bitch and drink it all himself” Emori snickered.

 

“Yeah i’m not looking to die tonight so we can go with Echo’s idea.” Murphy conceded.

 

“Jesus christ Raven don’t guzzle it!” Emori complains snatching the bottle from the swaying mechanic. It’s been a couple hours of passing the bottle around and they’ve migrated to the training mats and are sitting around in a loose circle. Murphy had begun waving off his sip after a couple turns. His mother had been terrible when drunk and he figured he’d be about the same. The result was a slightly buzzed Murphy and everyone else in various stages of inebriation.

 

It turns out Raven is one hell of a lightweight It’s not as if any of the delinquents ever had much free time to build up any sort of tolerance but John and Echo find it hilarious anyways. They’ve passed around most of the bottle in silent solidarity when Raven sits up from where she’s been stretched out on the mat and claps her hands together.

 

“You guyssss” she blurts out suddenly “We should play spin the bottle” she beams. Murphy takes one look at Emori and they collapse into a fit of laughter

 

“Seriously we should play spin the bottle!” Raven repeats. “Don’t act like it’s anything we haven’t done before especially you Bellamy” she continues cryptically cocking her head to the side and staring at him intently. Echo looks at her boyfriend confused and Bellamy sighs.

 

“Raven and I slept together once when she was trying to get over Finn.” He admits tiredly. The room is silent for a couple beats, a different awkward silence than the quiet camaraderie earlier. Then Echo laughs and looks at Bellamy.

 

“Wait did you think I’d care?” She smiles brightly.

 

Who would’ve guessed Echo wouldn’t be the jealous type. Murphy is glad though a cat fight would have been fun to watch but ultimately a grudge aboard the ring wouldn’t end well. The silence is gone and Raven clears her throat expectantly.

 

“You really want to regress to middle school Raven?” Harper asks

 

“It’s a good bonding experience right? We’re all family here aren’t we?” She responds teasingly in between another swig of the bottle. Emori leans her head on Murphy’s and whispers

 

“What do you think? Up for a game?” He turns his head unbelieving.

 

“Out of all the traditions the grounders lost you guys managed to preserve spin the bottle?”

 

“We’re in” Echo interrupts amusedly speaking for herself and Bellamy. It’s not unlike the grounder to be in for a challenge but Murphy hadn’t pegged the azgeda assassin as someone up for a drunken game of spin the bottle.

 

“Two more years in space with you people and I’ve got nothing better to do so why not” Murphy concedes and Emori yawns and gives his hand a little squeeze.

 

“Can’t let my boyfriend have all the fun now can I” she drawls.

 

Harper looked at Monty exchanged a look. “No way am I running the risk of locking lips with Murphy” Monty says sarcastically and Murphy winks in response.

 

“At least Emori likes it” he retorts. Harper looks relieved. She grabs his wrist and the two meander back to their shared bedroom.

 

“Losers” Raven shouts at their retreating backs. “Everyone know you’re off for a duo round”and Murphy stifles another laugh. Raven is even more of a smart aleck when she’s drunk.

 

“Alright my brave pioneers!” she stands and addresses the group still on the mats. “What rules are we using?” she questions hands on her hips. Bellamy thinks for a second running a hand through his beard

 

“Ten second max?” he suggests. Echo snorts and pushes her boyfriend.

 

“Do we really need all these guidelines. Just do whatever you’re comfortable with” Emori adds.

 

“Fair enough” Echo shrugs

 

“Lets get this party started!” Raven yells throwing her head back.

 

The bottle has a few tiny droplets clinging to the bottom and after they finish up there’s a moment of silence for what is most likely the last drop of alcohol they’re gonna get for quite a while. Emori places the bottle in the middle almost reverently and Echo offers to start. The bottle lands on Bellamy and there’s no awkward situating just a seamless kiss. Bellamy’s up next and the godforsaken bottle lands on Murphy.

 

“Shit” Bellamy deadpans. Damn this is more uncomfortable than Murphy thought it would be. It’s not even that he would mind kissing Bellamy or men in general, Murphy’s always been pretty lax when it came to that kind of thing. Not that he was complaining it was just entirely strange to be sitting on the sweaty sparring matts of the abandoned ring playing kissy face with a bunch of old rivals to appease a drunk girl.

 

“So am I coming to you or….?” Bellamy asks nervously. Murphy leans across the circle grabbing Bellamy’s face in his hands and planting a quick peck on his mouth. When he pulls away he slaps his cheek twice.

 

“Nah I got it” Bellamy laughs a little surprised at the forwardness.  
Emori’s face twitches into a grin when she lands on Raven.

 

“C’mere babe” she pats her lap and Raven struts her way over to Emori and sits on her knee. Murphy’s a little jealous of the lack of tension when they kiss. Emori looks straight at him before she closes her eyes. Raven leans in scoots forward and the two look more than comfortable. It should piss him off but..When Raven breaks the kiss Emori wipes her face looking flushed

 

“Damn you sure that wasn’t more than ten seconds” she teases softly. Raven wiggles her shoulders in response

 

“You got some soft lips I can see why John likes them so much.” She pulls herself off of Emori’s lap but doesn’t go back to her original seat sandwiching herself next to Emori and Murphy instead.

 

“Alright I think you’ve used up all your free kiss my girlfriend cards.” he grumbles when she gives Emori another quick peck on the cheek.

 

Echo is next and she lands on Emori as well. She hesitates momentarily and then presses her lips against the other grounder. Murphy feels a twinge of satisfaction knowing he wasn’t the only one a little ill at ease with the bottles selection.

 

“Ok John your spin” Emori says.

 

“Great maybe I’ll get to kiss someone who doesn’t have facial hair this time” he quips and flicks the bottle. It lands on Emori which makes it so much easier. She looks at him expectantly and he tilts her chin up and kisses her softly for a couple seconds, stopping before they make anyone uncomfortable.

 

It’s Ravens spin now. Murphy assumes that it will be the end of the game. He’s sure Bellamy has had his fill of watching his new girlfriend kiss his ex at least. She gives the bottle a hard twirl sending it spiraling to the edge of the mat. It’s in between Murphy and Emori and Raven tilts her head debating.

 

“You’ve already given me quite the kiss so I’d say go with John” Emori chips in from her position on Murphy’s lap.

 

“Good by me. Plus he might spontaneously combust if I kiss you again” Raven jokes. She doesn’t have to move much to put her lips on his. Their noses bump a little so she turns her head a little to adjust. It’s a waste that Raven isn’t using her lips like this on a regular basis because she’s really damn good at it. He could go for a little tongue before the end but just like with Emori she’s the one to break the kiss before he gets a chance. Emori is still lying between them when he opens his eyes. She doesn’t look bothered but he feels a little guilty anyways for enjoying it. He’s about to attempt a smart comment when Raven pulls a face and projectile vomits all over the floor.

 

Murphy and Emori decide among themselves to take Raven back to their room. It’s the only one with an ensuite and Bellamy and Echo agree it would be good in case she has to hurl again. They have to carry her back supporting her weight by her arms slung around each of their shoulders. They tuck Raven into their bed and walk back into the common area to clean up the mess. Emori shakes her head sadly at the empty bottle of vodka still resting on the mat.

 

“We shouldn’t have let her drink that much” she sighs. Murphy nods and they wipe up the vomit in silence.

 

“John?” Emori asks softly.

 

“Yeah?” he answers distractedly finishing up by tossing the vodka bottle into the trash.

 

“I really liked kissing Raven” Emori says point blank. “I’m in love with you but I feel something with her too. I have since we got up here.” she continues. Murphy stares into the floor for a minute and the air around them feels solid.

 

“I always have. Ever since I shot her in the leg and she didn’t immediately kill me when she had the chance. I mean I guess she thought I was dying anyways but I still thought it was nice of her. Then I met you, and Raven was always kinda there in the back of my mind. he admits. “I never would have cheated on you though Emori” he assures her hurriedly one hand on her shoulder.  She rolls her eyes amused.

 

“Not that there’s much time for cheating when you’re trying to take down a morally corrupt supercomputer” she points out

 

“Or finding a way to live past the second apocalypse in 100 years” he adds.They smile at each other and he grabs her hand.

 

“This is...real different” he says worriedly as they walk back to their bedroom. Emori and Murphy pause in the doorway looking in at Raven. She’s fast asleep in the middle of their bed her hair splayed out in all directions. It’s rare to see her hair out of its signature ponytail. He likes it though and wonders for the first time if Emori does too.

 

“We’ve got nothing except time. She’s alone up here.” Emori points out. John shrugs.

 

“She doesn’t have to be”

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret the ending however you want I intentionally left it open to reader interpretation. I prefer to think that Raven and Emori and Murphy are all gonna end up together. However it could also be taken as John and Emori breaking up and competing for her if polyamory isn't your thing.


End file.
